Broken Glass
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: ThunderFrost. Thorki. A quick drabble post-Avengers. I've wanted to use the idea of Insane!Loki for a while now.


A/N: ThunderFrost Drabble. Post Avengers.

o-o-o-o-o

It had been months since they returned to Asgard. Loki had of course been locked away in what could only be described as a box; no windows, no light to be seen save for the artificial light in the ceiling and the strange glow the walls gave off at night. Thor had insisted on Loki at least being allowed out every now and again, but Odin's orders were that he 'stayed in confinement until he had admitted the error of his ways', so Thor had no choice but to leave his brother in the dark.

o-o-o-o-o

When one is alone for a long period of time, one has plenty of time to think. Loki knew this well. The difference between his being alone when he was a child and now in this atrocious box, was that it was dark and small in here... At least the cage he had been kept in on Midgard had been large and made of glass... There had been light there... People talked to him there.

His head fell back against the wall behind him with a thud, not hard enough to hurt but still mildly cringe-inducing.

He had stopped counting the days months ago, giving up on his useless dream that someone would let him out. That someone would let him see the light again. The only time he was given the grace of the light was when they slid open the slat at the bottom of the door and pushed his tray of food inside. The slat was then shut just as quickly and he was once again enveloped in darkness, the shadows surrounding him and whispering things in his ears that used to frighten him as a child.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he could feel his mind wandering, leaving the room without him, flying away from his body... abandoning him. Like everyone else had abandoned him.

HIs eyes glazed over and something broke inside him. The shattering sound was almost audible and a slow smile spread across Loki's face.

o-o-o-o-o

"Father." Thor's voice echoed in the throne room and Odin heaved a sigh. He knew what Thor was here for. Every day it was the same thing: can he be granted permission to see Loki? And every day Odin said 'no not today'. He was too exhausted to deal with it today so he held his hand up, stopping the advancing God in his tracks.

"If this is about Loki, do not bother me with it today. Go and see him if you must but please leave me in peace." Odin said, not looking at his eldest son. Thor's hasty exit was made known only by the sound of his boots and the slam of the massive doors. Odin sighed.

o-o-o-o-o

Thor pushed his horse faster towards Loki's isolation unit. The stallion couldn't seem to go fast enough for him. He had been kept away from his brother for what seemed like forever. When he finally arrived, he almost broke down the door. The guards didn't seem to know what to with themselves so they stepped aside and let the Prince pass.

"Loki?" Thor called before pushing the door open. He stopped in the doorway, perplexed.

Sprawled on the small bed was Loki, still in his full robes, raven black hair a mess. His eyes were focused intensely on the spot on the celling above him, his mouth parted slightly. All in all, he looked like a doll, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Thor spoke again.

"Loki?" His voice was softer this time, more hesitant. Finally, Loki moved. His eyebrows were raised, his entire expression innocent and hauntingly familiar. When his head lolled to the side and his eyes trained themselves on Thor, a warm smile spread across his face, startling the other God.

"Thor." He breathed, sounding relieved. Thor fought the urge to take a step back when Loki slowly forced himself into a standing position and approached him, smile still in place. For a moment, the two Gods stared at one another, blue eyes meeting blue eyes before Loki huffed a laugh.

Thor almost jumped back when Loki's forehead met his shoulder, nuzzling him slightly, smiling still. The smaller God shifted closer and closed his arms around Thor's waist and it took but a moment for Thor to realize that Loki was hugging him. He swallowed, unsure of what to do. He decided on grasping Loki's shoulder gently and pushing him back so that he could look at him. The placid expression on his face confused Thor greatly. It was so different from all the icy hatred that used to shine in his brother's eyes.

"Loki are you alright?" He asked, his brow furrowed. Loki looked a little confused, his eyes wide and innocent before he nodded.

"Yes. I'm quite alright. Thor, I've been thinking."

Loki's arms were still around his waist so Thor grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms free, only to have Loki grab his hands in turn, holding them tight. Thor couldn't look away from the bright blue eyes that stared at him as Loki kept speaking.

"I've been thinking, Thor. About the Bifröst."

His eyes got a far away look and Loki was looking at the wall again but Thor kept his eyes on Loki's face. The raven-haired God's voice was velvety as he spoke, almost trance-like.

"If I were to leap off the edge... Would I fly? Or would I float forever through space? Or perhaps I would perish?"

Thor didn't know whether to be confused or horrified at the words that Loki was speaking. When the smaller God looked back at him, the peaceful smile back on his face, Thor's heart skipped a beat because he realized something. It wasn't peace he was seeing. Loki was not at peace. He had gone completely mad. The longer Thor looked into his eyes, the more he could almost see the broken pieces floating around in the pale blue irises.

"Oh Loki..." His voice broke as his hand reached up and stroked down Loki's cheek. The raven-haired God leaned into the touch with a sigh and his eyes slid closed. Thor felt his soul twisting and writhing inside him, filled with anguish.

"What have I done to you?"

o-o-o-o-o

"Where are we going?" Loki asked, looking around with wide eyes, hand held tightly in Thor's larger hand. Thor forced a smile as he continued to lead Loki.

"You'll see."

When they reached their intended destination, a quiet oh left Loki's mouth as he stared out into space. Thor kept a firm hand on his shoulder in case he tried anything. Loki leaned forward and stared over the edge of the broken rainbow bridge.

"It's beautiful." Loki breathed, the slight breeze blowing his long black hair about. It was even longer than it had been on Midgard, reaching well past his shoulders now. A few stray pieces fell about his face, no longer all strictly pushed back. Thor absently pushed a piece away from his eyes and Loki smiled at him, turning to face him.

"You're not going to let me jump, are you." He asked, sounding hollow. Thor swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, Loki. I won't let you jump. Not now, not ever. I will fix you."

Loki's face became blank and impassive as he looked away again, the entire rainbow colors of space reflecting into his eyes.

"Fix me... You're going to fix something that is broken beyond repair."

There was a hint of the old Loki in his voice and Thor almost smiled. Almost.

"You are not so far gone Loki that I cannot bring you back. Will you let me try?"

Loki's face hardened and Thor feared that he may have fallen for one of Loki's tricks again, but Loki only sighed and leaned against his side, his head resting on Thor's shoulder.

"You may try if you insist."

Thor smiled and brushed a kiss to Loki's temple, keeping a hand across his shoulders.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Blehhh if you liked it let me know. I may expand it. I've been attached to the idea of insane Loki for a while now. I mean, I'm claustrophobic myself so if you put me in a dark box, I'm gonna flip my shit. XP


End file.
